Rise of the Joker: Placing the bet
by AGL
Summary: When Jeremy OC goes to the track he has no idea how his luck would change. Events between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. Mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, thought-out the coming weeks I will be writing a series of short stories named "Rise of the Joker" so it's going to be about villains and is going to touch points of both the "movieverse" and "comicverse" of Batman, I look forward to your input in the those stories and I tell you they're grounded in reality and should be read only by "mature audiences" please enjoy.**_

Chapter 1

**Rise of the joker: "Placing the bet"**

**Gotham City, the narrows, Midnight.**

The narrows is urbanism worst nightmare, hundreds of crummy apartments crumbled together like a deformed child waiting to exhale, the cops jump ship as soon as they could like a cursed land caught between times…. Like the room they never pictured, the mob, the disgusting, and the body of people that liked heavy wine and hard bread, the same mortals that enjoyed the dismemberment of Cristian on the coliseum. This is the slum dog of Gotham, the hidden scar of the mighty city, the land of forgotten souls.

"I often wonder if rain can wash away the sins of the city" he told himself, his name was Jeremy Tandom and he was on the daytime an alarm specialist, a capable technical supervisor of one of the largest supplier of the east coast, he was also a gambling junkie by night and his marriage was now in shambles, he got lucky last time when she served him the divorce papers, he wasn't going to get lucky next time…his wife realize soon enough that the promises made many years ago on the wedding vows were not going to be met, because they were three in her marriage…her and me, and gambling, lots of gambling.

He walked inside a bar, those bar that has peculiar stench that stays with you long after you're gone… they hunt you like guilt on a cheating husband… he made a bad call on the tracks, he was so close and he got carried away, he told "weasel" that he needed a "loan" more money on a shark fee, anything that gets you going... like a heroin junkie always looking for the next "fix"….

He wouldn't be there if it wasn't form what happened this morning.

**Gotham City, The horse track , Morning (flashback sequence)**

"The Track" as they used to call it, was and old horse track from the 19th century, a last remnant of a better time, most of the recreational activities have changed in the last 50 years, but not the horse track, online poker didn't stand a chance against the smell of the track, the built of a mighty horse, the excitement of competition and of course, the cold hard cash.

But today was not one of those great days, he had to leave most of his income today to avoid any suspicious from the wife, they're having better days since the last "incident" he had between some low level thugs and his legs…the thugs walked in, my legs were broken out….thankfully that information didn't reach my current employer…Who would like to have a security expert that gambled? It took me 2 month and very complicated lies to get out of that problem; needless to say she was devastated.

I promised her that I would never do that again, but today was different….Jeremy was really having a rough day.

Even if his work was perfect and he was always on time, the rumors of his gambling habits have taken it's toll and his reputation and it had been a little bit tarnished, he was efficient enough to keep his job but not popular enough to be a "partner" ; he was denied a "big promotion" after doing a marvelous job on the "Gotham National Bank" not only was this a big job, but a profitable one that brought the company a lot of dollars paid on the spot, those bankers were famous for keeping to themselves.

He quickly deduced that he was a "_labor donkey_" that was taking the heavy load while others would take the credit, some people are just born loser…I just always felt that I didn't belong in that class…I was wrong.

He looked inside his pocket and found a couple of 20 dollars bills, it wasn't enough to get even started, he had to find a "friend" because that's how they call themselves this day… he looked around and just when he was about to give up he spotted Weasel.

Weasel was a short man with oily hair and green eyes… he was a lowlife thug, someone with more brains than brawn… discarded by the "formal mafia", he had made his ways on the tracks… paying an extensive retainer for the "muscle" to collect his debts… after the fall of Carmine Falcone the power struggle to his vacancy was met with violence between the faction of Gambol and Sal Maroni, but a power shift that have started to change peoples perceptions, for once that the Mafia was scared, many people says that has something to with the "shadow man" but the reality is that the "outcast" had found a new leadership…. One named "the joker"

Weasel was always waiting for his 'clients close to the "hot dog" stand…he wasn't surprised to see Jeremy.

-What can I do for you on this fine morning?- The Weasel quickly asked Jeremy while looking around, in the good old days the cops wouldn't dare to cross any of us and most of the police senior officers were on "the take" but many have resigned recently, after Flass was mail to the police station beaten up by a "big bat".

-I have a good feeling today….- Jeremy's voice was cracking under the excitement of placing that next bet.

-Then…Why are you talking to me? Aren't you making a killing in your business? I saw you name on the papers last week! - Weasel replied while munching on the hot dog.

-A lot of work yes…but they pay in credit- Jeremy lied, he knew what the Weasel was talking about…the last "police fiasco" that brought the city to it's knees helped my business surged with the help of the insurance companies, the "batman" was making a lot of people rich, only that Jeremy was not one of those people.

-Those bastards…- the Weasel Chuckled and finished his hot dog….he then quickly added… How Much?

-One grand….- Jeremy's voice was lower, he was not asking for money…he was begging.

-Come on, you came all this way for one grand, I can't help you man…if I don't meet my quota of the month, they will break my leg- the Weasel's voice was triumphant, he loved to tease junkies and players….they always cave.

-5 grand then- Jeremy muttered with the utmost despair.

-Now you're talking, ok…pick up your ticket on the food court, next to Johnny's donuts- Weasel responded and then added…. GO!

Now this is what we call a bet "under the books" they make the bet in someone else name (usually fake) so if I win they collect the money plus the big (interest)that they seemed fit, they is no honor among thieves…. Jeremy quickly found out that he's reputation had taking a beating…. He was not to be trusted with money, even mafia money.

-OK- that was all he could muster at the time.

Jeremy walked toward the "food stand"…and a strange fellow walked by, he was how do you say it? odd looking? He was like a character out of place on this morning, how did the French called it?…and Harlequin I think… His face was covered or smeared on something that resembled make up…maybe he had one of those weird diseases like porphyries where people can't stand the sun plus he smelled like "sulfur"…a ghastly individual.

He cross him without looking at him, all he could see was his dirty and greasy hair…. This place had seemed better times he told himself, back in the days my father used to take me here they wouldn't had let him in….Jeremy felt that his luck was about to change.

Little did Jeremy know that the man he walked by was no other than…THE JOKER!

_**Hope you liked it, please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter#2

**Rise of the Joker: "Placing the bet"**

**Upper level, Race Track**

Jeremy quickly forgot the weird man that he saw a moment ago, he was only thinking about placing the bet in the last race….suddenly his heart stooped as he watched a middle age man coming in, the lieutenant James Gordon they called him, after a couple of big arrest he was the new "gotham cop"; unpretentious, with little patient for politics and with a sincere fatherly smile, his task force was not the cleanest in Gotham, but it was getting the job done, rumors has it that he was the only man the "Batman" talked to….Jeremy got scared.

-Look down there, he must be here…- Gordon told a uniform policeman.

-We looked every where; he is not here- The policeman replied.

-Maybe he got lucky or we run out of that , it happens in this town…- Gordon responded in a rhetoric manner, he was used to fail in pursuing criminals….he jumped at a tipped of the appearance of the criminal known as "The Joker" he had been pursuing him for quite sometime without getting close, he was different than the other criminals and he meet many of them over the years…he liked to shown his face…he started out taking down jewelry shops but every time he had something bigger or bolder…he was teasing us, and that was unacceptable.

He looked at Jeremy trying to remember him, he had seemed him somewhere.

Jeremy was frozen cold, he walk toward the lieutenant.

-Hi Mr. Gordon…do you remember me? I'm Jeremy from the Gotham Bank- Jeremy was the first one to talk.

-Yes… I remember now, the alarm guy- Gordon responded while shaking his hand, he then replied back: You like horses?

-No, not really… I was bringing my children to the race track- Jeremy responded quickly.

-OK…so where are them? I mean where are your kids? - Gordon asked back. 20 years on the force can help you smell "Bulls**t", and he was hiding something, sometimes people is just afraid of the badge.

-I must have lost them after the first race! - Jeremy looked around and answered back trying to sound convincing.

-They're probably over the "food stand" my boy is crazy about those corn dogs; Want me to tell the announcer to call the name of your children? - Gordon was testing Jeremy's nerve.

-Don't worry…they'll show up….eventually- Jeremy was now sweating like a guilty person, he was feeling guilty only that he didn't know hat he had done…yet.

A cop walked right next to them and whispered something in Gordon's ear; he answered back and looked at Jeremy with tired eyes…. He was having a bad day.

-Look, I have to go know….if you need anything- Gordon told Jeremy and handed him a card.

-I'll call you up…thanks- Jeremy responded.

-Don't mention it- Gordon quip back and then quickly got downstairs.

**Lower Level, Race Track**

-What happened? - Gordon asked, now in a powerful tone.

-We have reports that he moved to a mall nearby- The cop responded.

-Jesus Christ…That maniac in a shopping mall, prepare all units and tell them to surround the area but don't tell them what we're looking for- Gordon replied.

-OK- The cop answered back getting ready to move.

They both knew why Gordon didn't want to tell anyone about it, the police has a lot of "leaks" and the "clown" has been getting a lot of hype lately, the Mafia is paying a high price for is head, even higher than Batman and me and we wanted him alive, not dead.

He looks up wandering why he got such a weird vibe about that Jeremy character, but anyway other matters were in hand and he quickly forgot about them.

**Upper level, Race Track**

Jeremy took a moment to sit and breathe, he almost got caught playing on the tracks, it wasn't illegal but if my wife would have called in front of Gordon, what was I supposed to do? He sit down and was thinking this was not a good idea….moments latter the cheering of the people around him made him ecstatic….there were getting close to the last race…. He had to move fast, I promised myself, this is the last one.

He couldn't find "ticket holder" and a teenager walked by and ask him for the time, he then quickly sipped a ticket inside his working shirt and left, Jeremy was astounded, he couldn't be older than 13 years old and he was already handling bet from the "weasel" the underbelly of gotham is an scary place…

The horse named was "hope" and he had a perfect record (5-0)…the odds were not high (2-1) but that's why you have to push the envelope and press with 5 grand…If I win I could take my wife to the Caribbean and save my marriage, she deserves that…she has been good to me.

The race stars and he got excited….. 6 horses, instead of the usual 8…so my starting odds where good already… this is the last race of the day, a full 8 furlong.

And off they go:

(2 furlong) holding a good third .

(4 furlong) holding a strong second.

(6 furlong) making a run for it.

But something very weird happened in the last 2 furlong somehow the horse lost all his speed…. He move from one side to the other and the jockey jumped the horse…. Something has gone terribly wrong…. But the legs were fine…. Jeremy screamed and shouted at the horse while the race was about to finish, his eyes were red, his lungs were filled with air and yet he couldn't breathe…. The cold sweat was running on his back…he had to get out.

Jeremy quickly got to the central staircase but figure out correctly that the weasel was going upstairs to collect, or at least get a collateral (he didn't have anything to give except his wedding ring and he was not going to do that).

Jeremy looked at the "weasel" and the young boy desperately trying to find him….but it was not going to be easy.

**Bathroom**

He hid in the rest room waiting a couple of minutes till everyone got out of their seats and into their homes…he was going to make a run for it, right there and then…. He had no other choice; he had to make a run for it because the odds were clearly against him.

He wanted to call the wife but didn't know what to tell her, he was scared, he couldn't remember the last time he was so scared, he must have been like 8 years old and broke his father "BB gun" like then he feared for his life.

A couple of minutes had passed and his heart arte was getting back to normal, his breathing became more relaxed and the tension in his back and neck where almost normal…he was going to get out of here…one way or another, he was believing his luck was about to change.

Then out of nowhere a powerful voice ripped the door out of the bathroom and an awful looking but powerful arm stretched to grab Jeremy by the shirt…. He wanted to scream, he wanted to call the cops, but the face he saw left him speechless….

-COME WITH ME!- The powerful voice resounded in the small bathroom.

It was the KILLER CROC


End file.
